This Is Our Life Now
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Sequel to But I'm Here, Jack and Cassia's life after Titanic is anything but simple. Follow their story as they attempt to build a stable home together, with distractions and blasts from the past, frustrations and temptations. Can they really fight all the troubles and prove true love really does exist? R


**I finally finally finally got to writing a sequel to But I'm Here. You do all remember that story don't you? Haha. **

**So here it is!**

It's been just over a year now, a whole year and yet I still get nightmares. Just like when I was little, but this one is different. I couldn't help but wonder if my dreams before were always some kind of premonition but I didn't understand nor did I catch the warning signs. It all would make sense now, though I wouldn't tell anyone that they would think I'm mad. You can't predict a sinking ship, it was just a coincidence. After the sinking I never dreamt that dream again, now it's something new.

The water cutting through me like a thousand daggers, slashing and stabbing at my body until it's so numb that I don't even know if I'm dead or alive. I slip into darkness as my last breath is stolen and I sink further and further down until I fade. I snap my eyes open, and I'm back into reality into our cosy little house. I never wake up panting and sweating anymore or fearing for my life because, it has happened so often that I'm sort of used to it. I know the dream can't hurt me, I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me pulling out the scariest thing that has happened to me and replaying it over and over but with a different ending, we didn't die like in my dream we survived.

I sit up and look at Jack sleeping next to me, I'm glad I don't wake him with the dreams anymore. I flung back the covers gently and climb out of bed careful not to shake it. I walked out into the living room my bare feet padding on the cool floor. I quietly open the balcony door, unlocking it slowly and jimmying the stiff lock until a familiar click is heard. Creaking the door open I slip through the curtains and the first thing to hit me is the cool breeze of the night air from what had been so far a hot and stuffy summer.

I let out a sigh and lean against the balcony looking down onto the darkened street. I flex my hands and catch the sparkle on my ring finger, which now had Jack's mum's engagement ring and my wedding ring. Me and Jack had married last January by then we had moved on with our lives. After Titanic we took advantage of the free offers given to us, we stayed in a hotel for nothing as they were giving out free rooms to Titanic survivors.

When we first arrived, we were given top priority to one of the best rooms because of my injury. Well I did get shot in the leg by that maniac remember. Although now there is only a little scar which reminds me everyday of how close I came to dying.

There was a limit to how long the survivors could stay there for, but there were exceptions under certain circumstances. Fortunately me and Jack were one of those given an extended time while I recovered. We watched as survivors drifted away until there was only a small number left. In the time between the sinking and our stay at the hotel Jack went out searching for jobs every day, though he had never had a serious job in all his life. We realised we couldn't do all the travelling malarkey anymore. It was time to settle down, look for jobs, and establish ourselves. I mean we were getting married and we wanted children we were sure of it, you can't drag a baby all over the place. Plus I never wanted to set foot on a boat again ever!

Jack was unsuccessful at first, coming home every day with the same tired look on his face, complaining that he was a failure. I kept telling him that he needed to have faith and stop been impatient something would pop up eventually. I felt bad and lazy knowing that he was trying so hard but I couldn't work yet with my leg so I suppose I had to start been patient to.

Finally luck became ours when Jack managed to get a shop that sold oil pastels and paintings that kind of thing. It wasn't like his usual job of selling paintings for ten cents apiece but at least he was earning a wage and it related to his passion.

He worked day in day out, leaving early and coming in late. I felt so lonely stuck inside the hotel with nobody to talk to. I couldn't help but feel we were outstaying our welcome as the once friendly sympathetic manager now glared every time he saw us and we seemed to push his patience. I suppose you couldn't help but agree with him I mean we were staying in one of the best suites and not paying anything towards it. I felt bad but if we were going to get out of this place we needed to save the wages so we could get ourselves a place.

When the dressing from my leg was removed and I could finally walk without my crutches, I to began looking for jobs. I was more successful then Jack and managed to get a job in a clothes repair shop the owner was very impressed with my sewing skills. Before we knew it we had enough money to put down a deposit for a place of our own.

I remember standing in the empty room smiling to myself. Jack wrapped his arms around my stomach resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Is this ok for madam?" He teased.

I turned around and kissed him softly. "It's perfect,"

It certainly was not anything fancy or big but it had a great view and it was a place to call our own. Finally a stable home one I hadn't had since I was a kid.

The night wind blew sending my nightgown fluttering above my ankles. I glanced down at my leg the tiny scar revealing itself the only reminder I had from that horrific experience. I shook my head trying not to think about it or Rose. I hadn't seen her since she fled from the room. I couldn't help myself wonder about her sometimes, whether she survived and if she had had she gone through with her marriage.

I didn't hear Jack creep up behind me until he was kissing my neck scaring the living daylight out of me.

"You scared me," I giggled.

Jack stopped kissing me but kept his arms firmly round my waist. "What you doing out here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Nightmares again huh?"

I lowered my eyes before nodding slowly.

"Don't worry about them, before you know it they would have stopped,"

I tried my hardest to believe him but I couldn't. I was getting them almost every single night and it has been over a year.

"It's cold out here tonight," Jack commented shuddering slightly.

"Hmmm,"

Jack began kissing my neck again before nibbling onto my ear. "Come back to bed," He whispered.

I could feel my insides begin to go gooey. I couldn't resist Jack's lovemaking. Like a slave following her master, I allowed him to pick me up bridal style and take me back indoors. Placing me gently on the bed before climbing delicately on top of me kissing me passionately, down to my neck then my breasts.

"Take me to the stars Jack," I whispered.

And this time he followed my command.

Afterwards we lay in each other's arms panting. The cool night exchanged for a hot and sweaty atmosphere, I laid my head on his chest while he stroked my damp hair.

"We should really try and get some sleep. We both have to get up in a couple of hours," Jack reminded me. I closed my eyes and groaned slightly. I liked my job and I liked my work colleagues but I would much rather spend the day at home with Jack.

"Night Cassia, I love you," Jack said kissing me on the head.

"Love you too,"

A few minutes later Jack's breathing got deeper and I looked up at his sleeping face. I couldn't resist the urge so I slowly made my way up his body before kissing his soft lips gently. The intention been not to wake him but I couldn't resist latching my lips onto his. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"I suppose a few minutes wouldn't do anybody any harm," He smiled before pulling me on top of him and kissing me passionately. Moments later we disappeared back under the covers.

Well another trip to the starts wouldn't hurt would it?

**Remember to review!**


End file.
